dishcarpensfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Composições
Klaus Sgroi, fundador da Dish Carpens, compôs mais de 150 músicas (muitas das quais não terminadas até hoje) desde que começou a se aventurar no mundo da composição. Esta é uma lista de quase todas elas, em ordem cronológica, de 2007 até os dias atuais. Para constar aqui, a composição não precisa estar necessariamente pronta, mas precisa ter uma base sólida para um possível futuro desenvolvimento e finalização. Composições irrisoriamente curtas ou quase totalmente inacabadas não estão listadas. As datas de composição referem-se apenas ao ano da inspiração ou idéia original, ou seja, se uma música foi composta ao longo de vários anos, só o primeiro é considerado (exceto quando, nesses outros anos, houve mudanças grandes demais para serem ignoradas). 2007 *Erich Bélgica (só a letra) – data desconhecida, com Edu *What I’ve Been Belgium For (só a letra) – data desconhecida, com Edu *You Have to Do It (só a letra) – 14 de Julho ou antes *Let's Go to Liverpool (só a letra) – 3 de Agosto ou antes *Opus Nº 3 – antes de 29 de Novembro (arranjos novos e adições em 6 de Janeiro de 2013) *Children Find the Long Way Home – antes de 17 de Dezembro 2008 *Instrumental Song For Beginners in Sunset Art – 27 de Janeiro ou antes, com Phil *La Belle France – 4 de Fevereiro ou antes *Introducción Española – 23 de Fevereiro ou antes *Finalización Española – 23 de Fevereiro ou antes *Arrivederci – 24 de Fevereiro ou antes *Rain – 2 de Março ou antes *X – 2 de Março ou antes *Y – 2 de Março ou antes *Reggae-a-ka – 14 de Março ou antes *Super Mega Pop – 14 de Março ou antes *Prelúdio – 14 de Março ou antes * Home, Clock, Mushroom, Blue, Sky and Butterflies – 14 de Março ou antes *A Long Epic – 29 de Março ou antes *Somebody Likes My Songs ! – Pouco antes de Junho – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *A Revolução – 11 de Junho – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *Vocoder X – 7 de Julho ou antes *Canção Indefinida Para Aprendizes de Violão Clássico Amador Quádruplo – 1 de Agosto ou antes *Semblantes – Pouco antes de 17 de Agosto/Setembro/Outubro – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *Minhas Conclusões – 25 de Agosto – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *Eu Quero Te Amar (só a letra) – 10 de Setembro *The Earth is Red – 18 de Setembro ou antes *Bread to the Poor – 30 de Outubro/Novembro *Horizonte – Outubro/Novembro *Far from the City – 19 de Dezembro – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *Minha Canção – 27 de Dezembro 2009 *Baby, I'll Give You Love – 12/13 de Janeiro, com Phil *Girl, I want you all the time – Janeiro, provavelmente dia 13 *Man Walks on the Moon – 3 de Fevereiro *Walking down on the street – Antes de 5 de Abril *Eu Sei ! – 10 de Abril/4-5 de Setembro *(What Is) Life About – 17 de Abril – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *Andy, Don't Cry – Abril/Maio (acréscimos meus; a versão original de Rufus data de 23 de Janeiro de 2008 ou alguns dias antes) *A Vida É Dura – 2 de Maio *Baby, I Need You More Everyday – 7 de Maio (melodia); letra com Phil em 2 de Outubro *Hey, Girl, Let Me Get to Know You – 8 de Maio *Man in the Street – 11 de Maio ou antes (letra retrabalhada e novas seções e arranjos em 10/11/16 de Setembro de 2013) *GMZA – 15 de Maio – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *Bleu Mer/Mer Bleu – 16 de Maio *The Magic That You Do – 9 de Junho *The Winter's Gone – 11 de Junho *Wakes Up Very Early – Pouco antes de 21 de Junho/23 de Outubro – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *Deliverance – 25/26 de Junho *Garota, Eu Gosto de Você – 25/26 de Junho/5 de Setembro – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *O Barbeiro Daniel – 4 de Agosto *Beauty 'Round Us – 13 de Agosto/31 de Outubro *The Unbelievable – 26 de Agosto/27 de Dezembro *Reminisce – 13/14 de Outubro *Love Song Nº 4 (You Know I Love You) – 16/23 de Outubro – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *Sad Old James – 18 de Outubro/20 de Dezembro – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *Show Me – 24/26 de Outubro – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *O Tempo – 2 de Novembro, com Phil *Rockão – 2 de Novembro (novas seções e arranjos em 2010) *A Graça do Rio – Pouco antes de 7 de Novembro (melodia apenas; a letra é de pouco antes de 11 de Janeiro, escrita originalmente como um poema) – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *Protest Song (Dam !) – 14 de Novembro – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *Não Vou Mais Pra Escola – 26/27 de Novembro *Hashakishi (Indi Ahme) – 28 de Novembro – Vídeo *Spontaneously – 12 de Dezembro ou alguns dias antes – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *Six Widowed Pairs – Final do ano 2010 *Opus Nº 2 – 1 de Janeiro – Vídeo / Cifra *Camponês – 10 de Janeiro *Ti Aspetto in Città – 25? de Janeiro (letra)/17 de Abril (melodia) – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *Química – 11 de Fevereiro/2 de Junho/4 de Setembro – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *Day of Your Life – 11 de Fevereiro *Terra e Sol – 12 de Fevereiro *What I Need (To Live) – 27 de Março *Undefined Song (From the Sky) – 3 de Abril – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *Não Se Vive Só – 18?/20 Abril – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *(Mardito) Fiapo de Manga – Junho, com pequena ajuda de Edu e inspirado pelo professor Chico e o colega Hugo 2011 *Stolten – 25 de Agosto *Olá (só a letra) – Começo de Novembro, com pequena ajuda de Agnes Aguiar *Nina – 10 de Dezembro, com ajuda de Agnes Aguiar na letra *Judge Me – 21 de Dezembro * Pobretona de Ipanema (só a letra) – 22 de Dezembro 2012 *Gimme a Pint O'Beer ! – Pouco depois de 19 de Janeiro (riff ''inicial; adições em Maio/Junho de 2013) *Sea Bass – 10 de Janeiro *Mudo – 9/10 de Fevereiro *Final Run to Agnoid (XPZ-22) – 3/4 de Março – Vídeo *Father Sky – 13 de Março *Gran Farol de Castella – 28 de Março *Razão – 5/7 de Abril *"Buddy Holly" – 22 de Abril *What Women Really Want Is... – 16 de Maio *The World Is My Backyard – 22 de Maio *Time – 30 de Junho/27 de Dezembro – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *No God Above – 4 de Agosto *Haikumi's Piece – 18 de Agosto *Chubby Space (It's Only Spatial Fat) – 19 de Agosto – Vídeo *Bird – 25 de Novembro *Opus Nº 4 – 14 de Dezembro (adição de novas seções em 16 de Junho de 2013) 2013 *Last Train to Stoke-on-Trent – 12 de Fevereiro *"I've got so much to say" – 10 de Abril *Opus Nº 5 – 24 de Abril/30 de Maio – Vídeo *Opus Nº 6 (Minha Caixinha de Música) – 2 de Julho *Spiritual Awakening – 18 de Julho *Mawe Mawai – 7 de Agosto *Ritmo e Poesia – 12 de Agosto *"This is the end, this is how I feel" – 20 de Setembro *"She makes me go round the bend" – 1 de Outubro *"Gotta feel you right down here" – 2 de Dezembro (finalizada em 15 de Março de 2015) – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra 2014 *Deus – 22 de Janeiro *"Olhe para mim e veja como sou especial" – 4 de Fevereiro *Asylum – 21 de Maio *She Passed Through My Life Like a Hurricane – 14 de Julho (''riff do meio; versos em 23 de Abril de 2015) – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *O Pastel do Chinês – 30 de Julho *"Got a feeling that I don't belong" – 27 de Dezembro 2015 *Observação Sobre o Mundo – 9 de Março *O Ser e o Tudo – 25 de Março – Vídeo / Letra / Cifra *Aragonesa – 4/5/13/28 de Maio *Winding Me Up – 8/9 de Maio *"Melodia Y" – 12/15 de Agosto *"The sea may look calm, babe" – 8 de Novembro/26 de Dezembro *Jam inspirado por Pink Floyd (idos de 1968) e Som Imaginário (A Matança do Porco) – 27 de Novembro 2016 *I Wanna Go Home – 10/11/13 de Janeiro *"It makes me wanna feel good" – 3 de Setembro 2019 *Te Amo (Do Meu Jeito) – 16/17/25 de Setembro, 16 de Outubro e 16/17 de Dezembro *Ainda Tenho Você – 16 de Dezembro Veja também *Músicas não lançadas *Letras *Cifras *Klaus *História *Discografia